Blog użytkownika:Kokosek853/Nocny łowca.
Kilka informacji na start : - Czkawka wytresował Szczerbatka już jak miał 5 lat, - Sorry że tą podziałkę ściągnąłem od Angel. Młodość Treningi czas zacząć. Nadeszły jedenaste urodziny Czkawki. Tego dnia wyjątkowo piękne słońce świeciło nad wyspą łupieżców. Młody chłopak jak można powiedzieć codziennie wyszedł polatać na swoim smoku. Stworzenie na którym latał chłopak miało na imię Szczerbatek. Traktowali siebie jak bracia. Chociaż mało kto wtedy tolerował smoki, to Albrecht wódz plemienia łupieżców jak i zarówno ojciec Czkawki zgodził się na akceptacje tych mistycznych stworzeń. Kiedy lot się skończył, chłopak odrazu udał się na arene gdzie czekał na niego ojciec "Pewnie znowu z ciastem i życzeniami" pomyślał sobie Czkawka. Gdy chłopak dotarł na arene ogarneło go niemałe ździwienie. Zamiast ozdób i ciasta stał tylko Albrecht oraz jeden z jego straży. Mój ojciec zaczoł odrazu: (Albrecht) - No syneczek, dobre czasy się skończyły czas zacząć prawdziwe treningi. (Czkawka) - Ale jak to dobre czasy?? (Albrecht) - Zresztą sam się zaraz przekonasz łap to! (Albrech żucił Czkawce tarcze). Lekcja pierwsza obrona!. Każdy błąd będzie cie kosztował. (Czkawka) - Zaraz jaka lekcja? O co cho... Jednak Czkawce nie było dane dokończyć ponieważ wojownik zaczoł go atakować. Czkawka cudem odpierał pierwsze ciosy jednak po chwili nie miał już sił. Kolejnego ciosu Czkawka nie zablokował tarczą przez co wojownik zrobił mu rane na ręce i uderzył Czkawke w plecy. (Albrecht) - No dalej synek czas nauczyć się walczyć! Nierozumiejący nic chłopak próbował odpierać ataki wojownika. jendak za dobrze mu to nie wychodziło. Za każdym razem gdy Czkawka nie potrafił skontrować ataku przeciwnika dostawał z rękojeści miecza. Po godzinie chłopak dosłownie padł na ziemie z bólu oraz zmęczenia. Wojownik wyszedł z areny z uśmiechem na twarzy. Do czkawki podzszedł jego ojciec i postawił go na nogi. Zrezygnowany i poturbowany Czkawka myślał że to już koniec jednak to był dopiero początek dnia. (Albrecht) - No kochaniutki pora na lekcje drugą! (Czkawka) - Jak to drugą? (Albrecht) - Teraz idziemy do lochów lekcja druga to wytrzymałość. Ojciec z synem poszli do lochów gdzie czekała na nich sala do tortur przygotowana specjalnie pod Czkawke. (Czkawka) - Chwila co my tutaj robimy? (Albrecht) - Jak to co będziemy ćwiczyć! Nagle nie wiadomo skąd dwóch podwładnych albrechta wzieli Czkawke i zakuli go w kajdany. Jeden z nich wzioł do ręki bat i delikatnie uderzył w nagie plecy Czkawki. Zdezorientowany chłopak krzyknoł z bulu myśląc, że jego ojciec mu pomoże. Czkawka się jednak mylił. Albrecht przyglądał się temu wszystkiemy z uśmiechem na twarzy dodając tylko "Prawdziwi wojownik niegdy nie powie niczego o sobie przeciwnikowi." Po chwili zaczeły się kolejne biczowania. W lochach słychać było tylko krzyki młodego chłopaka. Po godzinie odkuli Czkawke który ledwo co trzymał się na nogach. Jego plecy zalane były krwią i potem. Do chłopaka podbiegł nierozumiejący niczego młody, czarny smok, który zaniósł chłopaka do pokoju. Czkawka jeszcze nie wiedział, że tak ma wyglądać co drugi dzień do jego dorosłości... (przepraszam, że tak krótko ale miałem pomysł na ten rozdział ale po zaczęciu pisania wena odleciała w najciemniejsze krańce mego mózgu) Dorosłość Berk nie może mieć następcy... (Albrecht) - Bestialu jak nasze wojska? Czy jesteśmy gotowi na kolejną wojnę z Berk? (Bestial) - Panie nasza armia wzrosła w siłę, ale... (Albrecht) - Jakie ale, jakie ale! Czy zawsze musi być jakieś ale!? (Bestial) - P... Panie jeżeli pozwolisz dokończyć. Stoick ma już swoje lata i wyznaczył następce tronu który może doprowadzić armie Berk do zwycięstwa. (Albrecht) - To trzeba go zlikwidować! Jaki masz plan? (Bestial) - Myślałem o łowcy... Nagle do jaskiń wpadło lodowate powietrze które wywołało gęsią skórkę u Bestiala, który przełknął głośno ślinę. (Albrecht) - O tym zabójcy bez duszy...? Hmmmm niech pomyśle. No dobrze. Rozpal ogień, może będziemy mieć szczęście i zjawi się w najbliższym czasie. Podwładny Albrechta czym prędzej pognał do jednego z najwyższych punktów na wyspie, po drodze zahaczając ramieniem nie jednego strażnika. Gdy doszedł na polane w dość wysokim punkcie zaczął rozpalać ognisko, ale nie zwykłe ognisko. Poprzez dodanie specjalnych kor z drzew najdalszych wysp archipelagu zostawionych ostatnim razem przez zabójcę ogień robił się czerwono-niebieski. Bestial przystanął na chwile o zaczął myśleć "Obyśmy mieli szczęście". Na szczęście nie musieli czekać długo.Niebo przykryły czarne jak mrok nocy chmury z których zaczął padać intensywny deszcz. Zaczęła się burza która zwiastowała przybycie łowcy. Wraz z pierwszym grzmotem można było usłyszeć charakterystyczny dźwięk. Dźwięk nieuchwytnego smoka na którym latał łowca. Bestial cofnął się o krok i w miejsce w którym przed chwilą się znajdował uderzyła wiązka niebieskiej energii wywołując przy tym ogromny kłąb kurzu. Gdy chmura "brudu" opadła Bestial zauważył już stojącego przed nim smoka na którym znajdowały się liczne blizny, pamiątki po poprzednich celach. W tym samym czasie na miejsce spotkania przybył Albrecht. (Albrecht) - Jak miło cię znowu widzieć. Ile to minęło hmmm... 5 lat? Jeździec ubrany w mroczny, czarny strój z przebłyskami czerwieni w niektórych miejscach dającymi efekty blizn zszedł z smoka i podszedł do wodza łupieżców. (łowca) - Czego znowu chcesz? - Mruknął złowrogo jeździec wyciągając przy tym swój palący się niebieskim ogniem miecz. (Albrecht) - Mam dla ciebie pewne zadanie. Masz załatwić przyszłego wodza Berk niejakiego Sączysmarka Jorgensona. (łowca) - Ile z tego będę miał? Sam wiesz, że za darmo nie pracuje. (Albrecht) - Powiedzmy zapasy pożywienia na miesiące, posłanie,ubranie i czyste konto na wyspach z nami sprzymierzonych. (łowca) - Umowa stoi. I podali sobie ręce. Łowca wskoczył na swego czarnego jak otchłań smoka i pognali w kierunku Berk. A na berk jak to na berk znowu atak smoków. Wikingowie zacięcie walczą ramie w ramie odpędzając kolejne bestie. W tłumie walczących można zauważyć czwórke nastolatków gaszących pożary, lecz jednak jest jeszcze jeden. Stojący w długim skórzanym płaszczu, wśród dorosłych wikingów. To Sączysmar Jorgenson mianowany następcą wodza. Cwiczy taktyki aby w przyszłości wygrywać bitwy. Nagle nad Berk przewiewa lodowaty wiatr. Nie jest on silny, praktycznie mało odczuwalny przez wielkich wikingów, ale ma coś w sobie zwiastuje przyjście zła. Zimny powiew wywołuje gęsią skórke nawet u wielkiego stoicka. Jednak to co zauważyli wikingowie to to, że razem z pojawieniem się powiewu smoki zaczeły uciekać. Zostawiłi owce, wikingów poprostu uciekły w ciemne od chmur niebo. Przerażeni wikingowie patrzą się w niebo i czekają na to co się ma zachwile stać. Nagle niebo przecieła jasna błyskawica rozwietlając niebo. Zaraz po niej potężny chuk od którego wszystkie zwierzęta zaczeły uciekać w popłochu. Oszołomieni wikingowie gonią owce, kury, jaki. Lecz po chwili się zatrzymali. W oddali a dokładnie nad nim słychać cichy a zarazem narastający charakterystyczny "pisk". Chwila ciszy, i potęzna wiąska błękitnej energii udeża w jedną z niewielu odbudowanych katapult. Zdezorientowani wikingowie próbują uciekać jednak Sączysmark, jak to na następce wodza przystało zachęca ich do walki. Po chwili sytuacja powtarza się kilkukrotnie i wioska zostaje bez żadnej broni dalekiego zasięgu. Wikingowie już nie uciekają, nie próbują ratować zniszczonych maszyn. Oni obserwują, patrzą w niekończące się niebo żucając co jakiś czas "Widziałem smoka, widziałem smoka". Zapada chwila ciszy, jednak nie na długo. Znowu ten tajemniczy "pisk", ale coś śie zmięniło w oddali widać delikatną wiąske niebieskiego światła zbliżającą sięz ogromną prędkościa w strone jednego z wikingów, a mowa o Sączysmarku, który utrzymuje postawe gotową do ataku. Tajemnicza sylwetka z ogrąmną prędkościąprzelatuje przez wioske, robiąc szybkie cięcie palącym się na niebiesko ostrzem. Wikigowie rozglądają się między sobą szukając rannego. Z centrum wioski słychać głos następcy: (Sączysmark) - Pomocy! (Astrid, bliźniaki, śledzik) - Już biegniemy! Prawie już dorośli wojownicy zaczynają opatrywać przyszłego wodza dopóki tajemniczy smok nie wylądował na dachu jednych z palących się domów. Smok po wylądowaniu odrazu zawarczał groźnie jednak nie zaatakował, nawet się nie poruszył ponieważ czekał aż jego jeździec zejdzie z jego grzbietu. Gdy jeździec zszedł ze swojego mrocznego "rumaka" odrazu wyjął swoją broń i przemuwił do patrzących się w niego jednocześnie ze strachem, złością i ciekawością wikingów. (Łowca) - Macie jeden dzień na wydanie następcy inaczej zginą również niewinni. Poczym spowrotem wsiadł na bestie, wystrzelił plazmą w środek placu raniąc przy tym pare osób i wystartował w mroczną, ciemną otchłań nieba zostawiają patrzące się w jego strone dzięsiątki oczu. Berk nie może mieć następcy... (cz2) (Astrid) - Szybko zanieście go do domu mocno krwawi! Śledzik biegnij po gothi! Dwójka nastolatków wzieła mocno krwiawiącego następce tronu berk do jego domu. Zaczeli pierwsze opatrywanie ran zanim jeszcze gothi przybyła do rannego. Każda minuta dłużyła się w nieskończoność, nikt nie chciał żeby Saczysmark odszedł do Valhali. Gothi przez dwie godziny opatrywała rannego, po czym wyszła z pokoju i znaczącym kiwnięciem głową oznajmiła że wszystko z nim wporządku. Natychmiast wódz wioski wszedł do pokoju, jednak zobaczył tylko śpiącego podopiecznego. Nie chiał go bydzić. Chiał tylko aby wyzdrowiał, dlatego też popędził do zastępcy straży i rozkazał warty po pięciu ludzi przez następne trzy dni. Wiedział bowiem, że łowca nie odpóści. Nad Berk rozpoczała się burza. Ulewny deszcz nie chiał przestać padać. Wikingowie siedzieli w domach razem z rodzinami i czekali na przejście burzy, uciszając przy tym rozpłakane dzieci. Jednak nie dawało to oczekiwanych rezultatów ponieważ burza była wyjątkowa. Była to jedna z najsilniejszych burz od kilkunastu lat. Jedyną osobą siedzącą samotnie w te noc był Sączysmark który obudził się na wskutek uderzeń piorunów. Leżał na łóżku i patrzył w okno. Jednak przez to co zobaczył prawie dostał zawału. Otóż równo z błyskiem jednej z błyskawic w oknie pojawił się łowca. Popatrzył się na niego wyciągając powoli z pochwy palące się otrze. (łowca) - Myślisz, że paru strażników mnie zatrzyma!? pff.. Żałosne. Te głupki nawet mnie nie zauważyły, a teraz do żeczy. Masz czas do nocy, aby pojawić się na klifie inaczej nie będe oszczędzał żadnego z twoich przyszłych poddanych. Pamiętaj w mroku może się ukryć nawet najgorsze zło. Następnie równo z błyskawicą zniknoł z okna zostawiając Sączysmarka w ogromnym szoku. Zadne słowa nie mogły by wyrazić mieszanin myśli jakie kłębiły się teraz w jego głowie. Następnego ranka odwiedził go stoick, aby sprawdzić stan Sączysmarka. Gdy ten odpowiedział, że wszystko ze zdrowiem w porządku, zatrzymał wychodzącego Stoicka. Opowiedział mu o wydarzeniu z ostatniej nocy. Wódz popatrzył się chwile na następce i wybiegł do twierdzy krzycząc co chwile "Podwoić straże, podwoić sttraże!". Gdy wreszczcie do niej dotarł zdezorientowani wikingowie zaczeli się dopytywać zo się stało. Po usłyszeniu historii, odeszli z przerażeniem w oczach. Stoick usiadł na jednej z wielu ciemnych, dębowych ławek i poprosił przechodzącego obok pyskacza o kufel piwa. Gdy przyjaciel przyniósł mu trunek, zaczoł głęboko rozmyślać na temat dania wypowiedzianego przez łowce. " W mroku może ukrywać się najgorsze zło". Czyżby nie pracował sam? Może ma szpiegów? Te pytania krązyły po głowie Stoicka. Zamyślony wódz nawet nie zauważył jak długo przesiedział na przemyśleniach. Zbliżał się późny wieczór. Stoick wyszedł stwierdzy zaczoł kierować się w strone granicy lasu. Czuł, że coś na nieo tam czeka. Być może odpowiedź na dręczące go pytania. Gdy mijał ostatnie domy usłyszał cichy jednak mrożący krew w żyłach głos. Odrazu domyślił się kto to jest. (Stoick) - Czego chcesz? Powiedział swym basowym głosem stoick, wyciągając przy tym swój topór. (Łowca) - Chcesz znać odpowiedzi na swoje pytania to zapraszam nad klif. Stoick widział tylkoo jak proszny cień przeszył blask ognia palącego sie nieopodal. Wódz odrazu ruszył za nim nad klif. Gdy totarł na miejsce zobaczył łowce tyle, że samego. Nie było z nim jego bestii. (Stoick) - Skąd wiedziałeś, że sączysmark opowiedział mi o twojej wizycie? (Łowca) - Mówiłem mu. Potrafie się ukryć w każdym cieniu, a i jeszcze jedno wspominałem o ofiarach jeśli się nie zjawi... (Soick) - Jak możesz kogoś zabić?! Przeciesz jesteś tutaj! (Łowca) - Ja nie... Odpowiedział Stoickowi ze śmiechem. Po chwili od strony rozległ się krzyk kobiety, krzyk Szpadki... (chwile wcześniej) Szpadka jak zawsze wracała z wieczornego treningu do domu. Jak co dzień już miała mażyć o rybaku którego ostatnio spotkała. Oczywiście mowa o Erecie. Jednak tym razem jej głowe opanowały myśli na temat łowcy. (Szpadka) - Może nie jest taki jaki się wydaje? Może jest przystojny, a może ja bym mu się spodobała!? Nie! Jakby był przystojny pewno odrazu dobrałby się do Astrid. Wkońcu to do niej się lepią faceci. Jednak z tych romyślań wytwał ją szelest krzaków które znajdowały się idealnie na wprost niej. Niepewnym krokiem zbliżyła się do miejsca skąd pochodził dźwięk, jednak zanim zdążyła zareagować wyskoczył na nią czarny jak otchłań smok. Przygniótł ją do ziemi, a Szpadka zaczeła krzyczeć o pomoc w niebogłosy. Jednak smok nie czekał na reakcje innych wikingów biegnących już w strone Szpadki. Jednym, szybkim ruchem pazurów rozszarpał jej szyję zabijając ją odrazu. Jak szybko się pojawił tak szybko znknoł zostawiając bezwładnie leżące, zmasakrowane ciało martwej Szpadki. Wikingowie na nowe zdażenia nie musieli czekać długo. Mroczna i bezlitosna bestia zaraz wróciła ze swoim jeźdzcem który znowu ostrzegł wikingów lądując na jednym z dachów. (Łowca) - Sączysmarku! Masz czas do świtu! Inaczej będzie dużo więcej ofiar! Po czym zaraz odleciał w mrok nocy. Cała wioska nie mogłą pojąć czego tak naprawde chce ten koleś. Po co miałby uśmiercać wodza nieznanej sobie wioski? A może dla kogoś pracuje? Te i inne pytania oraz śmierć Szpadki nie dawało spać nawet najtwardszym wojownikom. Ale decyzja została podjęta. Chociaż wszyscy go próbowali przekonać to i tak Sączysmark podjoł już decyzję. O świcie przyszedł nad klif i czekał, aż pojawi się egzekutor. Jednak łowca nie spóźnił się. Zszedł ze swojego mrocznego smoka i powoli podszedl do czekającego na cios Sączysmarka. Jednak nie obyło się bez widzów. Prawie cała wioska przyglądała się ze strachem mężczyźnie który zatopił swój ognisty miecz w ciele następcy. Gdy ciało Sączysmarka upadło na ziemie, łowca odcioł już nieżyjącemu głowę jako dowód wykonania zadania. Czasami trzeba się przełamać. Czasami w życiu natrafiamy na zadania których nie da się wykonać, na wybory których nie możemy rozstrzygnąć, na wydarzenia które przełamują nasze wewnętrzne ,,ja’’. Z takim wyborem spotkałem się ja. Niby była to kolejna misja dla zabójcy bez serca i duszy, ale nawet ja musiałem się przełamać. Ten który wychował się bez prawdziwej rodziny, poznał bolesną prawdę, uciekał od problemów i powrócił jako kto? Seryjny morderca którego się wszyscy boją? Bywają momenty w których mam serdecznie dość tego życia, ale w tym tygodniu miało się to zmienić. Miałem poznać siłę uczuć… Był późny wieczór, siedziałem w swojej ciemnej, wilgotnej grocie odosobniony od wszystkich. Projektowałem wzór nowej zbroi, rozmyślając o mojej przeszłości. Czy jestem naprawdę aż tak okrutny? Czy wszyscy ludzie widzą we mnie tylko maszynę do zabijania? Oj, z pewnością tak. Ale przecież można to zmienić. Zawsze istnieje druga droga, nieprowadząca przez ofiary. Mogę się zmienić mogę być kimś … -Otworzysz te drzwi czy będziesz w nie łupał do wieczora! – krzyknąłem ze złością. -Prze… Przepra… Przepraszam za najście.- odparł głosem skomlącego psa Bestial. -Czego znowu chcesz? -Mmmamy dla ciebie kolejne zadanie. Masz zabić młodą Hofferson. -I jak tu uniknąć ofiar…- powiedział pod nosem łowca -sssłuchham?- odpowiedział trzęsący się Bestial, jednak zaraz pożałował swojej odpowiedzi. Idealnie zbudowany, niemający na sobie koszulki zabójca wstał i podszedł do Bestiala napinając przy tym wszystkie mięśnie brzucha jakby chciał podkreślić że mógłby z łatwością pokonać Bestiala paroma ruchami. Wyglądał jak syn samego Thora. Idealnie wyrzeźbione ciało, krótkie postawione brązowe z domieszką rudego włosy i oczy... Zielone oczy w których można było dotrzeć charakterystyczny błysk zwiastujący zadowolenie z kolejnego zadania. Wyciągnął powoli swój miecz, podpalił go na charakterystyczny ciemnoniebieski kolor i przybliżył do szyi Bestiala na tyle blisko, że płomienie ostrza parzyły go w szyję... -Ile mam czasu?- zapytał się spokojnym tonem jakby nic się nie działo. -Trzy dni łowco.- odpowiedział trzęsący się ze strachu Bestial. -Radziłbym ci się wynosić zanim całkiem strace humor- szepnoł mu do ucha i odchylił miecz od jego szyi, aby mógł się wycofać. Lądował właśnie na Berk. Tak na tym samym Berk na którym jakiś czas temu dopuścił się zbrodni. Na tym Berk, gdzie jest jednym z pierwszych na liście do ścięcia głowy. Dlaczego się nie bał? Może dlatego, że sam potrafiłby pokonać armie wikingów. Czy znał tą wyspe? Oj znał i to doskonale. Każdy zakamarek był przez niego dobrze znany. Każda kryjówka została przez niego przeszukana. Zszesł ze swojego smoka. Upewnił się, że ma wszystko co może się przydać i ruszył do wioski. Z pewnością zapytali byście, ale jak to do wioski? Przecież go złapią, będą torturować, a możę nawet zabiją na miejscu. On jednak miał plan. Wyszedł z lasu, przechodził obok patrzących się na niego z przerażeniem wikingów. Podszedł do studni wykopanej na środku wioski, usiadł na jej dachu i zaczoł nawoływać. -Stoick, Stoick,Stoick! -Ty mały... Czego znowu chcesz! (pod nosem to straży ,,jęsli będzie kombinował złapać go") -Mam układ ty mi oddajesz niejaką Astrid Hofferson, a ja unikne niepotrzebnych ofiar- odpowiedział powoli wyciągając swoje idealnie naostrzony miecz. -Chyba śnisz, a teraz brać go i zaciągnąć do lochów choćby pół martwego!- wykrzyczał na całą wioskę Stoick Chłopak podpalił swój miecz i zaczoł walczyć z podwładnymi stoicka. Chłopak z początku wygrywam starcie sprawnie parując ciosy przeciwników, jednak musiał trzymać się swojego planu... Musiał dąc się złapać. KIedy pokonał pierwszych trzech wikingów, podbiegł do niego Stoick. Rozpoczeła się zażarta walka wodza broniącego swoich ludzi oraz łowcy który nie miał wobec nich przyjaznych zamiarów. Łowca, trzeba przyznać na spokojnie pokonałby stoicka w walce jednak teraz musiał dać się złapać dlatego po tym jak odparował atak stoicka ,, przypatkowo " potknął się o kamień, przewracając się i wypuszczająć broń z ręki. Zanim nasz bohater zdążył się podnieść już był trzymany przez trzech wikingów, a następnie wrzucony do lochu pilnowanego przez dwóch strażników, a dodatkowo od czasu do czasu przez jakiegoś ucznia smoczego szkolenia. Łowca czekał tylko na jedną zmiane warty, czekał, aż przyjdzie do niego Astrid Hofferson. W końcu doczekał się, w środku nocy przyszła dziewczyna. Usiadła spokojnie na drewnianym stołku znajdującym się obok krat mając nadzieje, że więzień już śpi. Nie boisz się siedzieć tutaj zupełnie sama? - wyszeptał łowca podchodząc do krat. Astrid wzdrygneła się, odruchowo złapała za topór i spojrzała ze strachem w strone ciemnej celi. Niby cele nie były oświetlane, ale w tej jedynej celi świeciła się jedna żecz. Była to para zielonych oczu. Pięknych zielonych oczy, które potrafiły spojrzeć w głąb duszy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach